Avatar of the Conduit Race (Redo)
by The Creator95
Summary: What do you do when, you find out that your life was a lie? That you weren't who you were told? That the people you trusted were responsible for the death of your family? That you weren't even human, Now Naruto must correct Cole's mistake and save their race. No matter the cost. Joined by the former fire nation princess, they will succeed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Naruto couldn't help but feel terrible for the people in this village; he and Jiraiya had needed to stop for food and supplies. And while the Sannin was hesitant to go anywhere near the western countries, the countries themselves was something that people from the Elemental Nations didn't like to talk about and with good reason. Next to Naruto was a black haired girl, she hadn't given the duo her name but promised to pay for their protection if they escorted her to the western countries. Needless to say Naruto quickly agreed as that's where they were heading as well. The trip was silent but Naruto tried multiple times to make some sort of conversation, this only proved to annoy her until gave in and started talking to Naruto, but she never gave any indication of her name, she did however have an attitude of somebody who was high in society. When the trio arrived in the small city they immediately took notice of the state of its population and building. The buildings were large but were in ruins, the people however made Naruto cry. Most were dirty or starving, but all were poor; sickness was everywhere and any hospitals that were still open didn't have the people or medicine to treat the populous. Tears rolled down Naruto's eyes as he was reminded of his childhood. Homeless, starving, sick, and just wishing for a death that would never come. These people were just like him only they didn't have anyone to look after them. "What the hell happened here?" Naruto questioned turning to Jiraiya, but the sannin didn't answer he only looked away.

"Is the entire city like this?" the girl questioned in horror, she saw in the alley the body of a young child. This wasn't what she was expecting.

"Sadly *chough!* this is what our entire city has become." An old man said walking up to them "Ever since the attack twelve years ago, we've been barely getting by. Our leader was killed and access to the other islands and their cities were cut off, this is the western empire or what's left of it." He explained.

"Who attacked you and why?" Naruto asked, at his question Jiraiya quickly grabbed Naruto's arm trying to pull him away before the old man said something that would complicate thing. But Naruto didn't budge, the girl wasn't sure what was going on with the perverted sannin but she could tell that something was about to happen.

"Konoha did this to us, their Hokage kidnapped a child and when the mother tried to get him back two years later, she was killed. In response they sent a small army of ninja to do this to us." He said pointing to the ruined city. Naruto's eyes were wide as was the girls. Suddenly a large burst of wind knocked them off of their feet, grabbing the girl and old man, Naruto was able to shield them from any major damage. Jiraiya recovered faster than Naruto who took a very big blunt of the attack, he stood up getting a good look at the attacker. A man in a familiar red and black cloak.

"Akatsuki!" the white haired sannin exclaimed.

"I thought we had three years Jiraiya." Naruto said in confusion, he looked to the Akatsuki member.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Naruto." The man said jumping from the building he stood on, Naruto was able to get a glimpse of the man's blue eyes and dulled blonde hair that reached his back. Taking off his hood the member revealed his face "I want you to know something right now boy, what I do now I do for the good of all life on earth." Then he was on Naruto who was struggling to get back up. His hand impacted with Naruto's stomach, the seal was revealed but then a frightening thing happened. The seal began to dissolve; the man griped something that made Naruto scream in agony that he couldn't describe.

"Shit, Naruto!" the girl exclaimed rushing at the man who was hurting the blonde 'What the hell am I doing, trying to save this guy?' she thought to herself, she jumped forward attempting to punch the cloaked man and release Naruto who was still screaming "Put him down!" she yelled only for the man to grab her by the throat and hold her up.

"With pleasure." He said ripping his hand away and letting Naruto drop to the floor; the blonde curled up in pain, he wasn't out of the woods yet. Jiraiya rushed forward only for the man to throw the girl down and rush at him "He won't be Konoha's puppet any longer!" the man exclaimed clashing with Jiraiya "It a few seconds he'll be free." He said easily pushing the sannin back.

"What did you do?!" the white haired man demanded, but the Akatsuki member smiled. In that instant, he watched as Naruto's body rose and crackled with electricity, burned with fire, crumbled like earth, froze like ice, and was freed like the wind. Years of shinobi training saved Jiraiya from the imminent explosion that covered the entire city, he had reverse summoned himself to Mount Myoboku. The explosion was devastating enough that the ground split cutting the city from the main land, buildings collapsed and people held onto their families for dear life. When it died down, Naruto was in a small crater unconscious; the girl was there as well, she too was unconscious. They were both changed, no longer human.

The next day Jiraiya would check the toad summoning contract and see that Naruto's name was gone; indicating that he was dead. Word would only reach Konoha.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ocean blue eyes opened to a small dirty room, sitting up Naruto looked around. He was on a less than nice bed and next to him was that girl; she tried to save him when that Akatsuki member attacked him. Upon getting a closer look he saw that she was still breathing "You're still alive, good." He said smiling.

"Your both lucky to even be in one piece after that explosion, hell I'm surprised your skin was still on ya." A new voice commented, looking to the source of the voice, Naruto saw that it was a man in a dirty lab coat and circular glasses; her hair was a dark red color and her eyes a beautiful grass green. "Thing is though, your clothes were completely vaporized. So when I found you two, you were naked as the day you was born." She said with a sly smirk. Naruto suddenly blushed at her words and covered himself up feeling a bit violated. "Don't worry there boy, I didn't touch ya…too much." She laughed. Naruto couldn't help but feel like he needed a long bath; that's when he noticed that he wasn't naked but he did have some clothes on. "That's right kiddo, I dressed ya too!" she said giving him a creepy smile and a thumb up. This only served to creep Naruto out a bit more, standing up he looked down at the clothes he now wore. A simple black and yellow t-shirt, paired with black cargo pants; granted the clothes were old they fit him nicely.

"Thanks for the clothes miss?"

"Milan Fujii." She answered "What about you, what's your name?" Milan asked.

"Naruto…" he said, but something about the name 'Uzumaki' didn't feel right; like it wasn't truly his. "Well thank you Milan for your helpfulness. But how is she doing?" he asked looking to the girl whose name was still unknown.

"She's actually doing as good as you are, in fact she should be waking up some time soon." Milan said. As if on cue the black haired girl opened her eyes and groaned, Naruto couldn't help but notice her amber eyes. The girl sat up holding her head, she remembered what had happened but after that man threw her down…everything else faded into black. There were screams of people and pain.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my home; I saved the two of you after the blast." Milan answered.

"…T-Thank you." She replied, her tone indicated that she wasn't used to thanking people.

"Now why don't you tell me your name so that I can figure out what to do with the two of you?" Milan stated. At this the girl froze up, but upon seeing the position she was in; there was no other choice.

"Azula…my name is Azula." She said a bit distraught.

"That's a very pretty name." Milan said "Now let me explain what's going on here. The blast that was unleashed did something to the two of you, something that altered your bodies." She started "From what I know, the blast originated from you." She pointed to Naruto. "You however were only a couple of inches away from him." She pointed to Azula who seemed a bit shocked.

"Wait if that's true then why aren't we dead?" Azula questioned, to this Milan smiled.

"Well after a detailed examination, I was able to confirm that the chakra in your bodies was for the lack of a better word, converted from both of you and replaced with something else." She explained "I don't exactly know what it is but I do know that it channels a bit like chakra." At this Naruto felt a pull from inside of him, a power that he never knew? Was this what Milan was speaking of? Closing his eyes, Naruto pulled this energy out, upon opening his eyes he felt it channel through his hands. Electricity crackled around both his arms.

"This feels amazing." He breathed out, it felt exhilarating. He was in control of this power yet he felt it affecting him in a way he couldn't describe. Azula herself could feel a power inside that needed to come out, to be unleashed. Letting it flow out of her, Azula's hands were engulfed in blue flames.

"I'll have to agree with you on that point, this power is amazing." She said seeing the familiar blue flames.

"Such fast development, I must say I'm impressed." She said in a bit of astonishment "But there is something else I need to show you two." Milan walked over to the window and opened the ripped curtain revealing the ruined city, there were charred bodies everywhere. The explosion had killed thousands; Naruto's eyes widened at the sight. So many people dead and for what? Azula couldn't help but gag at the sight, then she saw the large crater in the distance; that's where it originated but the shockwave must've done some damage as well. "The explosion also had a…neutral side effect. The entire city broke off from the main land; literally." She said seriously "What are you two going to do?" Milan questioned looking at the two. Looking at his hands Naruto knew what he needed to do; Konoha would have to wait. These people needed his help, but in the back of his mind, Naruto knew why he wanted to stay; he was likely considered dead by Konoha and that's the way he was going to keep it.

"These people need help and I'm going to help them." He exclaimed with conviction; then he looked to Azula "What are you going to do now that you're here?" his question made Azula think a bit, she huffed in agitation. There wasn't really a choice but to help the blonde otherwise she'd feel bad, and that wasn't something the former princess liked.

"I guess I'm stuck helping you, I've got nothing else. No true life, no…family, and no friends." She said remembering her former 'friends', Naruto's hand gently clenched her shoulder causing her to look up.

"I'm your friend." He said smiling. No more words needed to go between them for now; they were in this mess together.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
